


OTP Challenge番外合集

by leftcaprini



Series: OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, 不定期更新, 這是番外所以有幾篇算幾篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftcaprini/pseuds/leftcaprini
Summary: 負責收納一些心血來潮寫了，卻沒辦法歸入OTP Challenge的短篇，靈感大概都來自親身體驗
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: OTP Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599784
Kudos: 3





	1. 白吐司與牛奶

蒂娜閉著眼睛，右手胡亂在辦公桌上摸索，抓空了幾下，才終於在層層疊疊的文件夾下找到她的懷錶。金屬外殼帶來的冰冷滲進皮膚裡，順著血管流遍全身，她忍不住把身上的毛毯再裹緊一點，不太情願地睜開眼睛。

蒂娜把手臂橫亙在鼻梁上，聊勝於無地擋開從百葉窗縫隙直射而入的晨光，稀薄的灰塵在光影中若隱若現；另一手撥開懷錶，清脆的金屬聲響在廣闊的辦公室裡顯得格外響亮，她嚇得坐起身，趕緊用握住還在震動的金屬，生怕吵醒還在熟睡的同事們。確認懷錶不再發出聲響後，她才小心翼翼地放開雙手。

剛剛清醒的大腦還沒完全開機，蒂娜花了幾秒才順利將視線對焦在指針上。

五點十一分。

好極了，她總共才睡不到五小時。蒂娜將懷錶輕輕放回桌上，憤憤不平地調整頸枕的位置，試圖再睡一下，然而她發現儘管身上每一塊肌肉都疲憊不堪，大腦卻全無睡意。

「別這樣，妳需要足夠的睡眠來應付一整天，波本蒂娜。」她喃喃自語，徒勞無功地換了好幾個姿勢，依然睡不著。她只好把酸痛的肌肉歸咎於自己在椅子上睡了一晚——不對，充其量只有半晚。

蒂娜懊惱地解開頸枕，連著毛毯一起掛在椅背，轉了轉僵硬的脖頸，隨手從抽屜拿出牙刷和杯子，輕手輕腳地往門口走去。

大白板上還歪歪斜斜貼著許多照片和圖樣，彼此之間以不同顏色的細線連結，紅色是代表利害關係，綠色是物品所屬，藍色則是需要釐清的問題，而正中央的就是葛林戴華德。自從找回備受嚴刑拷打的葛雷夫後，重案調查組就拼命分析他能提供的所有線索，追查葛林戴華德在北美留下的所有蹤跡，想要搞清楚黑巫師在魔國會的眼皮下究竟做了哪些事。而昨晚終於有了個大進展，眾人留下來開會討論到深夜，幾乎所有的正氣師都乾脆睡在辦公室，蒂娜也不例外。

反正家裡也沒有其他人了。

蒂娜的同僚們都還在睡，只有她早早醒了過來，反正也沒心情做其他事，她也只好認命地準備開始一天的工作。眾人睡姿各異，蒂娜小心翼翼地避開整個人歪斜出來，幾乎要掉下椅子的克林頓，再跨過乾脆躺在走道上睡的阿基里斯，(認真的嗎？費歇爾先生竟然趴著睡了一整晚？他的手臂一定會麻個半天。)，成功在不驚醒任何人的情況下來到了洗手間，簡單地盥洗過後，再慢吞吞地走過幽暗的長廊，推開左手邊的一扇門，走了進去。

美國的巫師社會處於一個封閉又開放的狀態，一方面隔絕魔法與非魔法族群，斬斷所有和莫魔的往來的可能性；而另一方面，美國的女巫和巫師不但熟知任何與莫魔社會有關的事情，伊法魔尼更將莫魔研究列入必修，好讓所有人都能順利地隱藏自己，甚至，在生活中妥善運用他莫魔的科技，這也是為什麼在魔國會的茶水間會有冰箱的原因。

當然，這個冰箱並不是依靠電力運作的，而是靠一些不在蒂娜專業範圍內的工程咒語，她不只一次讚嘆這些偉大的發明。

冰箱對這群加班起來就不知今夕是何夕的正氣師來說實在太重要了，裡面塞過各式各樣的食物，包括因為匆忙出隊而來不及吃完的熱狗、從家裡帶來卻被迫變成晚餐的便當、挑燈夜戰時最重要的食糧，又或者是蒂娜現在要翻找出來充當早餐的吐司麵包。

在身體終於不情不願地清醒過來之後，她現在迫切需要能量來提供整個早上的所需，吐司搭上咖啡會是個好選擇----不對，鑒於自己過分清醒的大腦，蒂娜認為自己應該需要停一天咖啡，也不會是早餐茶，那個咖啡因濃度也不低。

儘管如此，她還是不能避免地想起某個總是堅持早餐必須搭配一壺茶，甚至還會替波士頓茶葉事件裡的茶葉抱不平的英國人。

「美國獨立萬歲。」蒂娜微笑著在冰箱裡翻找，決定先找出吐司，再來想一想該配什麼飲料。但笑容很快地消失在臉上。

「到底是哪個白痴……」蒂娜咬牙從冷凍櫃裡抽出已經凍得堅硬，外包裝還結著霜的吐司。「……把吐司放到冷凍櫃。」

明明貓頭鷹郵購昨天晚上才送來的！

算了，蒂娜重重的嘆了口氣，望著吐司發愁。因為總務部門為了維持員工們使用魔杖烘烤東西的能力，堅持不購買烤箱，蒂娜現在只有兩個選擇，要嘛回到辦公室裡，再度跨過她那群睡得歪七扭八不省人事的同事們，從大衣的內袋裡拿出魔杖，再回到這裡烤吐司，要嘛就是直接吃。

蒂娜掙扎了一下，最後決定一邊找一些能取代咖啡的飲料，一邊以手臂夾著吐司，試圖利用體溫解凍吐司，雖然她對此不抱任何希望。

畢竟要不發出一點聲音跨過他們兩次真的很累人。

年輕的正氣師繼續在冰箱裡翻找，最後勉強找出一罐昨天過期的牛奶。保存期限是到昨天半夜十二點，所以其實也才過期不到六個小時而已，蒂娜認為這還在可以接受的範圍，畢竟牛奶是絕對不會在秒針跨越午夜的那一秒腐敗的，而且牛奶可以補充營養，她對自己的選擇感到很滿意。

蒂娜把倒好的牛奶放在流理台，轉而開始對付吐司。吐司出乎意料地融化了一小部分，不用花上太多力氣就能掰下兩片放在馬克杯上，襯衫因為水漬而濡濕，所幸只是一小片而已，很快就會乾掉。蒂娜把剩下的麵包塞回冷藏櫃後，手一按，轉身就坐上流理台，拿起放在馬克杯上的吐司咬了一小口。

好冰！

雖然吐司表面摸起來已經回復原本鬆軟的觸感，但裡面其實還是呈現結凍狀態，細小的冰塊在齒間碎裂融化，她甚至可以聽到喀茲喀茲的聲音。

另一手拿起牛奶，冰涼的溫度透過陶瓷傳達到掌中，蒂娜不禁苦笑，在清晨獨自坐在冷清的茶水間裡，咬著還沒退冰的吐司搭配剛從冰箱裡拿出來的冰牛奶，聽起來真的有夠淒慘，奎妮要是知道了自己肯定會被碎碎念一整天。

所以應該慶幸現在不是冬天，而且奎妮也不會知道這件事嗎？

蒂娜不知道。

她突然有個衝動想寫信告訴奎妮這件事，但是她也不知道有哪隻貓頭鷹能夠找到妹妹。

所以還是得自己去找，對吧？蒂娜閉上眼睛。

冷凍吐司其實吃起來還不錯啦，如果把它想像成雪糕的話。她又咬了一口吐司，自得其樂地想像。而且咀嚼久一點還是能夠嘗到澱粉分解後的甜味，這樣就更像雪糕了，為什麼小時候沒有想到這招呢？

蒂娜喝了一口牛奶，享受濃郁的乳香和醣類在口腔內攪和的感覺，不得不說，這兩樣東西搭配起來真的太棒了，越嚼越香，而且冰涼的東西總能讓人煥然一新，對她來說再適合不過了。她決定把這個組合列在自己腦內的小菜單上。

兩片吐司和一杯牛奶很快就吃完了，蒂娜心滿意足地把杯子洗好倒置在鐵架上，晃晃悠悠地走進洗手間，在洗手臺前再一次回味齒頰間的香甜，然後低頭漱口離開，最後在辦公室的門前停下來。

準備開始工作了。

她深吸一口氣，扭開了辦公室的門把。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我當初是吃冷凍吐司加優酪乳，真的滿好吃的！不過那個年代還沒發明優酪乳所以改成牛奶(可是有發明冰箱了)，我沒喝過過期的牛奶所以不知道會發生什麼事，如果不是腸胃強健的人還是不要嘗試過期食品比較好XD


	2. 照片

羅夫從門縫探頭，偷偷看著坐在書桌前的爺爺。爺爺儘管年近百歲，仍然精神抖擻，白髮還夾雜一點紅棕色，坐姿卻有些前傾，嘴邊帶著微笑，看起來比平常還溫柔一點。他有點意外紐特不是在寫書稿，而是在看著手上的東西出神，卻因為午後的陽光反射而看不出來是什麼，只有白晃晃的一片。羅夫想換個姿勢避開陽光，看清楚那是什麼，卻不小心推到門板，老舊的栓軸發出咿呀的一聲。

「羅夫？」

紐特略帶訝異的放下手中的東西蓋在桌上。羅夫不好意思地站在門邊，怕被指責說偷看的不是乖孩子，連忙先開口，轉移注意力。「爺爺你沒坐正，媽媽說這樣身體以後都會彎彎的。」

紐特忍住沒有笑出來，認真地調整了姿勢，「這樣可以嗎？」

雖然還是沒有多端正，羅夫皺著眉頭想了想，還是點點頭，算是給紐特的姿勢打了個及格分，紐特這才亮開慈祥的笑容，伸手示意自己過去。「我以為你在樓下吃餅乾。」紐特一彎腰，將他抱在腿上，親暱地吻了吻羅夫的髮頂。

「爸爸媽媽跟奶奶在聊天，我覺得無聊就上來了。」羅夫其實是想找紐特去後院玩耍，不過聽故事也不錯。「你剛剛在看什麼？是新的書稿嗎？」他最喜歡聽紐特發現新生物的探險故事了，總有一天，他也要親身造訪那些叢林與沼澤，找出爺爺沒有看過的奇獸。

沒想到紐特先是朝門口望了望，然後神秘兮兮地壓低了聲音。「我在看我年輕時的女朋友的照片，想不想看？」

羅夫倒抽一口氣，興奮地學著紐特壓低聲音。「想！」

「可是這不可以跟奶奶講，要當作秘密。」

「那你也不可以跟爸爸媽媽告狀說我剛剛在偷看你。」

「成交！」紐特爽快答應，然後輕輕翻開紙片。羅夫帶著好奇與對蒂娜知情不報的罪惡感(他還是很喜歡奶奶的，她泡的熱可可很好喝！)湊前近看。

「為什麼沒有顏色？」羅夫失望地戳了戳照片，紐特連忙拉開距離，不讓他繼續蹂躪下去。

「在爺爺年輕的時候，照片都是黑白的啊。」紐特耐心跟羅夫解釋，珍惜地撫過照片角落小小的姓名縮寫，眼神柔和。「怎麼樣，她很漂亮吧？」

羅夫還來不及回答，蒂娜的聲音就從樓梯下方傳來，祖孫倆都被嚇了一跳。「紐特，羅夫在你那邊嗎？」

「對的，蒂娜。」紐特一邊扭過頭回答，一邊手忙腳亂想將照片藏起來，卻因為身前卡了一個羅夫而打不開抽屜。「他在我這邊。」

腳步聲越來越近，然後……

「你們躲在樓上是在做什麼啊？」蒂娜推開羅夫剛剛沒關好的木門，步入書房，閒適地站在牆邊。

「呃，我們在……」

「我們沒有在看爺爺以前的女朋友的照片！」羅夫搶先否認，卻看到紐特臉上沒有讚賞之意，反而是忸怩地撇過臉，迴避蒂娜的眼神。「我說錯了嗎？」他茫然問道。

「哇嗚，既然有他以前女朋友的照片，應該要給我看一下才對。」蒂娜沒有回應羅夫的問題，反而是促狹地挑眉，伸手跟紐特要照片。

「不要。」紐特把照片反面壓在桌上，拼命搖頭，臉色越來越紅。

「奶奶妳怎麼知道！」羅夫張大了嘴巴，來回在兩人之間看來看去，突然擔心起紐特會洩漏他的小秘密。「一定是因為妳之前是正氣師，正氣師好厲害！」他趕緊推卸責任，希望紐特不要把這件事情怪在他頭上。

「對啊，正氣師是很厲害的。」蒂娜朝羅夫眨眨眼，走到兩人身邊。「西瑟伯公也是正氣師，他也很厲害喔。」

羅夫認真的想了想，「我覺得妳比伯公厲害，因為妳做的熱可可很好喝。」他頓了一下，加上一句。「而且妳也比爺爺之前的女朋友漂亮，妳是彩色的。」

兩人都被羅夫的話逗樂了，蒂娜也趁著這個空檔，眼明手快抽過照片。「嘿！」紐特反應不及，懊惱地趴在桌上抗議。

羅夫緊張兮兮地看著她翻過照片，生怕她會找紐特算帳，紐特再來找自己算帳。但蒂娜出乎意料沒有發表任何評論，表情有點微妙，好半晌才做出回應。「就這張照片，為什麼要弄那麼神祕。」

紐特趕緊將照片拿回來，小心翼翼夾回桌前的書本，臉上還帶有一些尚未褪去的淡紅色。「我收著我以前女朋友的照片不行嗎？」他嘟嚷著將書推回去，微帶挑釁回望。「人總是念舊的。」

蒂娜啼笑皆非，伸手將羅夫從他腿上抱起。「也不是不行，但是在她現在就是你妻子的狀況下就還滿奇怪的。」

「但妳剛剛緊張了，對吧？」

「我幹嘛緊張，你哪來那麼多女朋友？」

「明明就緊張了。」

「我才沒有。」

羅夫困惑聽著他們來回鬥嘴，這才後知後覺地恍然大悟，急忙做出補救。

「奶奶妳就算年輕的時候是黑白的也還是一樣很漂亮！」


End file.
